


The Blood of Carisi

by ThisIsLitaE



Series: Faith, Love and Barisi [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, Blood Ban, College Student Sonny, Cute, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsLitaE/pseuds/ThisIsLitaE
Summary: Due to his relationship with Rafael, Sonny finds himself unable to contribute to a blood drive. Rafael comes to the Saint Peter's dorms to help the one who is always helping others.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Faith, Love and Barisi [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742131
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	The Blood of Carisi

Sonny sat on his bed in his college dorm, attempting to study. His philosophy textbook was open and highlighter at the ready but the student’s mind was elsewhere. After trying to read the same paragraph for the third time, Sonny slammed the book shut and gave up.

He looked at his flip phone, sitting on his desk nearby. It was tempting to call Rafael, just to hear the other man’s voice. However, Sonny had already left him a message earlier and didn’t want to bother his boyfriend at an inopportune time.

Sonny flopped back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was glad his roommate, Jackson, was not around to witness his brooding. That Thursday’s unexpected turn of events was still upsetting him, no matter how much he tried to let it go.

The college had organised a blood collection drive. Having the blood type O Negative, the universal donor, Sonny was always happy to know that his contribution could save lives. Therefore he’d not hesitated to sign up when the chance presented itself to donate once again. Only this time, Sonny faced a shocking reality check as he reached the form question about sexual contact with another man.

He had expected some hostility for being with Rafael but didn’t realise it would prevent him from helping others. Along with the blood drive, Sonny was no longer volunteering at the Catholic youth centre. After some volunteers saw him snuggling with Rafael at Antonio’s, apparently his help was no longer required. The subsequent sadness was not something for which Sonny had prepared, particularly as time with Rafael made him so happy.

A knock on his dorm door roused him from his thoughts. He figured it was Claire wanting to go out to dinner, despite the wet weather. Instead, Sonny opened the door to reveal Rafael taking off his yellow rain jacket. A pleasant warmth filled his chest as the surprised student watched the ADA run a hand through his dark hair.

“What are you doing here? It’s raining and don’t you have court tomorrow?” Sonny, smiling widely, stepped aside to let Rafael enter his dorm room.

“Witness prep tomorrow for court on Monday.” Rafael placed his rain jacket on a nearby chair and slipped off his shoes. He looked around the two person dorm room curiously. “I don’t think I’ve been in a college dorm since I was in college. Is your roommate around?”

“Jackson’s at the library, like always.” Sonny took Rafael’s hands in his own, giving them a squeeze. “You’re wearing my Saint Peter’s sweatshirt over your work clothes?”

“I figured if I was coming to Jersey, I should try and blend in a little.” Rafael slipped a gentle hand on Sonny’s neck, bringing him into a lingering sweet kiss.

When the kiss parted, Sonny felt emotion welling up in his eyes. “To tell you the truth, I’m probably not the best company right now.”

Rafael cupped Sonny’s cheek, his green eyes filled with concern. “Why do you think I came all the way here? I could tell from your message something was bothering you.”

Sonny embraced Rafael tightly. He buried his face in his boyfriend’s shoulder and took in the familiar lingering scent. Soothing circles were being rubbed into his back while sweet words filled his ears. Sonny wanted nothing more than to stay in the hug as long as possible and forget the outside world.

Rafael trailed his gentle hand into Sonny’s hair, fingering the sandy blonde strands. “I just want to know you’re okay. If you haven’t eaten yet, we could get dinner. My treat.”

Sonny eased back from Rafael’s arms, unsure how to continue the conversation. He went to lay back down on his bed, staring at the ceiling and waiting for the ADA to join him. He wanted to tell Rafael the truth about his feelings but couldn’t help feeling ashamed. His boyfriend seemed to handle his bisexuality with such confidence, while loving a man was so new to Sonny.

Rafael sat down on the side of the bed and brought Sonny’s feet into his lap. Gingerly he began massaging one foot. “Talk to me, Dominick.”

“How do you deal with it?” Sonny shut his eyes and tried to enjoy the soothing foot rub. “The looks, people talking about you, friends becoming distant.”

Rafael paused, feeling a little nervous at where the conversation appeared to be heading. He bent down and softly kissed Sonny’s toes. “Being a lawyer helped me develop a thick enough skin. Sometimes I’m just good at faking it. Did someone hurt you?”

Sonny shook his head and took a deep breath before admitting the truth. “There was a blood drive today and I guess it didn’t occur to me that I couldn’t donate this time.”

“Because you’re having amazing, mind-blowing sex with another man.” Rafael quipped to try and break the tension but could tell it wouldn’t be that easy to cheer up his boyfriend. “Sorry you had to go through that. It’s not fair.”

“O Negative is a universal donor and I should be able to help people.” Sonny let out a loud sigh, moving to sit up beside Rafael.

“You always find a way to help people.” Rafael took Sonny’s hand in his own, intertwining their fingers. “It’s one of the reasons I love you.”

“I knew people would react differently when they found out about you. I just didn’t expect things to be this hard.” Sonny turned to look at Rafael, admiring the handsome face reflecting concern.

“Choosing to be with me changed your life in ways I’ll never be able to understand. It’s going to take some time.” Rafael pressed his forehead to Sonny’s. Their faces were so close, his breath teased the younger man’s lips. “But you know when things happen, like today, I’ll be here for you.”

“Promise?”

Rafael didn’t respond verbally, capturing Sonny’s mouth in a comforting kiss instead. Sonny wound his arms around Rafael’s body, embracing him close. He deepened the kiss, feeling Rafael’s tongue moving passionately with his own. Leaning back, Sonny pulled Rafael on top of him and surrendered to the moment.

Rafael broke from the kiss with a soft chuckle, looking down at Sonny’s teary blue eyes. “As much as I’d love to put a sock on the door, this bed is barely big enough for you.”

“Too late, you’re not going anywhere.” Sonny kept his arms around Rafael’s waist, enjoying the warm body on top of him. “Thanks for coming over. I really needed you.”

“Well, I’m sure there are plenty of people that need _you_ just as much. People who accept you for who you are.” Rafael continuously stroked Sonny’s cheek, loving the skin at his fingertips.

Sonny raised a curious eyebrow. “What are you saying?”

“If you still want to do volunteer work.” Rafael explained, smiling down at his sweet boyfriend. “Who knows how many gay and bisexual youth are on the streets needing someone to look out for them. I’m sure there are some shelters that could use your assistance.”

Sonny pecked Rafael on the lips in gratitude. “How do you always have an answer for everything? You make this seem so easy.”

“Oh I’m very, very intelligent. Plus I have a few more years of experience dealing with discrimination.” Rafael snuggled against Sonny’s body, feeling his boyfriend’s chest rising and falling with each breath. “You’re kind and resilient, if a little stubborn sometimes. You’ll find your way.”

“I love you.” Sonny squeezed Rafael, nuzzling the still wet hair with a smile. “Now I believe you said something about buying me dinner.”

Rafael chuckled, making no attempt to move from his comfortable position. “How about we pretend the rest of the world doesn’t exist for ten more minutes.”

Sonny smirked and his hand wandered beneath the Saint Peter’s sweatshirt Rafael was wearing. “Sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and sweet for this series.  
> There will probably be a few more random one shots while I work on the next longer part.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
